Dawnshipping Drabbles
by KaRath
Summary: KarisxMatthew forever. Dawnshipping drabble over some AU and non-AU situations. Read and enjoy!
1. That First Date

Dawnshipping Drabble Collection

A/N: I just realised I don't have a drabble collection AT ALL. So I decided to put all my 500 word or so-ish drabbles in here. Enjoy the collection when it slowly builds up.

### Drabble 1

Setting: Just after the finale scene of "If I Only Had You"

Plot: "They originally brought their argument out to the dinner table…"

Warnings: None

###

After stopping the nefarious plot, our two young heroes finally received a long deserved break.

But between fixing up the Soarwing, the McGuffin of the entire story, and enduring their parent's and friends endless teasing, Matthew and Karis finally found time to do the thing on top of their objectives list.

Their first date.

Ah, yes, the first date. Generally, used to find out about your new girlfriend or boyfriend, gently probing around about their likes and dislikes for future reference. Anything remembered in this meeting can be used later for brownie points to impress your partner, especially vague mentions about hating "bittermelon" when the other person actually loves bittermelon.

But I digress. For Matthew and Karis, they already knew about one another's likes and dislikes. They knew each other's personalities. They were comfortable with the fact that Karis filled in most gaps with words when Matthew was simply content with nodding and saying the occasional yes and no.

They agreed with each other most of the time, except for this time.

They couldn't agree on a location for their first date.

It wasn't that their interests conflicted. No, it wasn't like Matthew wanted to go to a rave party, and Karis hating rave music. It was the fact that they both wanted to consider where the other person wanted to go.

Hence, they couldn't end up with a location.

They originally brought their argument out to the dinner table, where Ivan and Sheba had come over for dinner with Isaac and Jenna in the outpost close to where Mount Aleph used to be.

Isaac made a suggestion that made Ivan smrik, Sheba giggle and Jenna get angry.

"Well, you know, when Jenna and I were deciding where to go for our first date, we couldn't decide… and… well, we decided to go sparring. The thing is, our friends at the time decided to bet on us… so we decided to actually try."

"So, when we did spar, I had the physical strength, and Jenna had technique. It went on for… oh, about nine rounds."

"So it was eventually called a draw, much to the disappointment of our "friends". After we cleaned up, we went into Jenna's bedroom. And let's just say we had the tiebreaker there…" Isaac trailed off, as Jenna's anger was starting to engulf the room.

"So what happened?" Sheba asked, mischievously.

"Let's just say that I had the physical endurance, Jenna had the technique… and the bed broke. Umm, the point is kids, keep away from the bedroom… you don't want to get… Jenna dear, could you put that Mars psyenergy away?"

The rest of the night was marked with the absence of Isaac and Jenna from the household, alongside Ivan and Sheba laughing at the blushing kids.

###

When Isaac finally returned home with Jenna, the children decided not to pursue the fact that Isaac's scarf was slightly askew and that Jenna's hair wasn't as straight as it had been before they went out. Ivan and Sheba were trying to smother their laughter, but it really wasn't working.

Karis and Matthew decided to take an early night as Isaac and Jenna chased Ivan and Sheba outside.

"That was certainly… an interesting story that your father told us," Karis commented as they entered Matthew's sparse room.

Matthew could only nod.

"Hey, what's that underneath your bed?" Karis made forward to his bed, and Matthew stepped out, intent to stop her, when he accidentally tripped her over, and fell on her.

Karis and Matthew were both on the ground, only a few centimeters distance between one another's eyes.

"Matthew…" Karis could feel both their hearts speeding up, and Matthew leaned down to kiss her…

When their parents barged into the room. "Hey Matthew, Karis, do you two want to join in our card games?" Isaac begun, then noticed the fact that they were on the floor.

With Matthew on top of Karis.

With Karis's skirt slightly askew.

With Matthew pulling at Karis's dress.

With Karis pulling at Matthew's shirt and scarf.

After being grounded for the next week, both of them decided to think hard about where to take the other on the first date so neither of them could be interrupted.

### Drabble 1 end

A/N: I used Mass Effect 2 here for a reference. Hey, it seems completely plausible!

And yes, I know there seems to be more Valeshipping than Dawnshipping here. I might need to fix that up, or simply change it to a general drabble collection.

Read and review please, kind readers


	2. Euphoria

Dawnshipping Drabble Collection

### Drabble 3

Setting: Just after Drabble 1, which is respectively after the end of "If I only had you"

Plot: "Their perfect date just had to be ruined…"

Warnings: I think this one is going to be overly fluffy, and I'm disregarding any plot.

###

Matthew jumped out of bed. Yes, the weeklong grounding was finally over, and to prove it the sun outside was smiling down upon him. He opened the curtains fully, allowing the sunlight to stream into the room.

"Thank you for such a beautiful day! Today, by the powers of the Venus gods and goddesses, I will take the perfect maiden Karis away to a perfect date, or my name isn't Matthew!" He declared as he opened his window.

He bounded out of his room and into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and attempting to comb his hair down. As we all would know, he failed dramatically.

He leaped down the stairs, ran into the kitchen, his face filled with silent happiness and joy. He hugged his mother, his father, and sat down at the table, sunshine radiating out of him.

Isaac and Jenna stared at their normally serious and straight-faced son, who was now sporting a massive grin and behaving like Tyrell. They exchanged a glance with each other, but let it go.

Matthew bolted down his breakfast, and told his parents that he was heading out for the rest of the day, and ran out of the door.

Isaac shook his head. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear that Matthew would be extremely excited to visit Karis."

Jenna looked at Isaac. "Umm… what makes you think he isn't?"

Isaac stared at Jenna. "I thought he was still grounded and you sent him to purchase groceries? I've been slightly partial to broccoli recently…"

Jenna facepalmed. "Isaac, his grounding finished TODAY. Who wakes up that happily to purchase groceries…"

###

Matthew calmed down after exiting home, but the happiness was still present within his system. This day couldn't get any better. His grounding had finished, Karis DEFINITELY wanted to meet up with him, and they were going to have the perfect day rogether…

Matthew screeched to a stop when we reached the pre-arranged destination.

There, at the gate of the town, not only stood Karis with an apologetic face… but the entire crew of eight. Oh yes, the entire party who conquered the most evil plan in the last twenty years all stood there, chatting amongst themselves excitably.

Their perfect date just had to be ruined, and Matthew was considering about turning around and just leaving before anyone noticed. If there was something worse about being discovered by their parents, it was even worse being discovered by their friends.

Matthew thought through his entire list of options. He could, of course, go on a massive rampage, steamrolling through the undesired six others and leaving his precious amethyst flower unharmed. On the other hand, he could go with it, enjoy the day out with his friends, and have a nice time with Karis on another day.

So he decided to walk over to his group of friends, give them a greeting and enjoy the day. Why not? Their romance wasn't going to suddenly disappear because they would spend their first day out chilling with their friends.

###

A/N: That drabble… :(


	3. Karis 0, Matthew 26

Dawnshipping Drabble Collection

### Drabble 4

Setting: Alternative Universe, modern timeframe.

Plot:

Warnings: Just sappy love, and the fact that if you're allergic to the Call of Duty series.

###

"What game is that, Matthew?"

"Oh, it's Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Haven't you heard of it?"

"No… this doesn't look like much fun. All you're doing is running around with a gun and shooting people."

"Correction. You run around, attempt to dodge bullets WHILE at the same time shooting people with your gun, while maintaining constant vigilance."

"… I swear, one of these days your gaming obsession is going to cost you this relationship."

"Karis, what do you mean by that? I mean, I don't game that much. And I do my share of household chores. AND yours, might I like to add."

"Seriously, look at your Steam profile! One thousand hours of Counter-Strike Source! Five hundred hours of Starcraft 2! That's not even including Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare 2, and Mass Effect amongst other things! … And regarding my lack of due diligence, I do have good reasons for those."

"Karis, I also bought you a copy of Modern Warfare 3. It's installed on your computer by the way."

"… Why would you assume I'd play it, just like I play every single one of your other games?"

"Because that's the way you are."

"I hate you."

"I love you as well. Now just sit back and enjoy the game."

###

"AHHHHHHH! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! HOW CAN YOU SEE ME THROUGH THE SMOKE? ARE YOU %$*%* KIDDING ME!"

"Karis, take a deep breath and calm down. It's not the end of the world. Just wait until you respawn."

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! THAT $^$& SHOT ME THROUGH THE %#$*%&* SMOKE! WHO DOES THAT! WHO?"

"… Just out of curiosity, what's the name of the person who killed you?"

"… Uhh, it's the bastard whose topping their team. Wait up… yeah, it's name is EarthSlayer. What kind of name is that?"

"… By chance, is your name ZepherAngel?"

"It is, how do you… wait a moment… Matthew…"

"Karis, I swear this isn't what it – "

"YOU… I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Karis, DON'T HIT ME WITH THAT PILLOW. I need to concent- OW!"

"I DON'T CARE MATTHEW! YOU'RE GOING DOWN IN REAL LIFE!"

"I see how it is. VINE!"

"Hey, you can't cheat! The rules of room-mates state that you can't bind the other person when engaging in a duel!"

"Ah, but the rules of a relationship DOES."

"… Spark Plasma."

###

"This is great Karis. You just managed to fry both of our computers, our television, our microwave, and our router. Great. At least my iTouch is unharmed."

"Hey, how would I know that Spark Plasma would destroy every single one of our appliances…"

"It's not just the appliances. SKYRIM CAME OUT! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW BADLY I HAD TO PLAY THAT!"

"Aww come on Matthew, I can foresee our entertainment for the next hour or so on the couch…"

"Karis, the TV is br-mppphff!"

"Matthew, just shut up and kiss me."

###

AN: Yeah… I suppose I should write more, but it's always a debate between playing CoD4 and actually writing fanfiction. What should I do more :P

Yeah, I don't actually have MW3, I don't have Skyrim. D:

Anyway, if you liked, review! I'll probably be updating my FF13 fic sometime soon (hopefully) and my other Dawnshipping fic. I swear, Golden Sun needs 100 times more Dawnshipping. Seriously. Like if you agree :P


	4. Whispers, Shouting, Tears, Laughter

When they were both sixteen, they were simply friends. Valentine's day didn't hold any significant meaning to any of them. They were simply teenagers, enjoying the feeling of life, the strong bonds of friendship between them, and the rush of adrenaline while training.

When they were both seventeen, the lines started overlapping. No longer simply friends, but not in a relationship either. The others, during their travels across the continent, whispered behind their backs. They didn't say anything malicious, but noticed how the two of them became closer, closer and closer.

When they were both eighteen, they had already saved the world once. No longer teenagers through their experiences, they were already fully mature adults. Except in the fickle department called love. Matthew and Karis were officially dating, and all their friends were glad for them. In tiring and despairing times, at least they could find brightness within their lives.

But they just don't stay the same do they?

When they were both nineteen, the relationship has become depressed. Their friends – who were they kidding, they didn't even talk with any of the "gang" anymore. Every single time Matthew and Karis talked, they whispered to one another, and generally after each of these "conversations", one or both of them would cry. They couldn't support each one another, let alone themselves.

Their experiences had made them weary of the world, and they were starting to become weary of each other.

When they were both twenty, their relationship became stale and bitter. Isaac, Jenna and Ivan had to intervene frequently between Matthew and Karis – every single one of their conversations became shouting matches, pure anger, pressure, and frustration being vented upon one another.

For some reason, neither would say, "I hate you" during these shouting matches. Neither would they whisper, "I love you" to one another. Thus, their relationship continued, but only in name.

When they were both twenty-one, their relationship had improved. No longer stuck in a negative, depressive mood, both were looking up and forward. You could tell from the change in their postures and the way they looked one another in the eye. Their conversations were no longer held in whispers or shouting, but at the end of them one or the other would cry. Some were tears of happiness and some were of sadness.

And from there on in, the childhood friends who turned into a couple only looked up.

When they were both twenty-two, the cabin overlooking the remains of the Sol Sanctum would be frequently filled with laughter. Never had anyone seen Matthew and Karis so happy, laughing so frequently, their lives filled with joy. No one would take away this joy from them, especially after so much pain and struggling.

And when they were both twenty-three, they were finally married. All their friends and family gathered to watch them be wedded on the Outlook over Sol Sanctum.

And that night after the wedding, Matthew and Karis had conquered their worst fears and nightmares together. They would never look back, and they would take down anything in their way.

Because they were together.

### End Drabble 5 – Valentine's Day Special

A/N: No, I'm not dead. So a quick notification – heading to university, some free time, can write more fanfiction to satisfy those Golden Sun Dawnshipping fans out there. (Hands up guys, no point trying to hide from me.)

This one is just a quick Valentine's day story. I know it's still a few days out, but I've been thinking of this story for a long time.

For those who (just maybe) thought of it, yes, it is based around a song! It's based off "A Twist in my Story" by Secondhand Serenade, it is a beautiful song and one of my favourites.

… Which reminds me that this is the first Valentine's day alone for me in three years. Oh my.

Anyway, take care of yourselves out there people. I hope this story made your days a bit brighter.


	5. Snowflakes

"Thanks for letting me crash at your house tonight Matthew," Karis remarked as she slipped out of her boots and entered through the doorway.

Matthew merely nodded in response, leading the way into the much warmer house. Snow was already falling despite the fact that winter had only started.

Karis lived quite the distance from university, so it was only natural that she crashed with her "best bud".

She popped through the dining room, greeting Matthew's parents. "Hi uncle, aunty. How's everything going?"

Isaac and Jenna both glanced up, smiling as they saw the familiar green hair. "We're both good thanks, what about yourself? And we already told you, call us by our names. Otherwise we both feel old."

Karis laughed. "But it feels so impolite! I've been fine."

"So how come you've come over? It's a Wednesday, seems to early for a social visit." Isaac questioned.

"Ah, I've got an assignment that I need to urgently, and Matthew has some of the best reference material. [1] Plus, the roads are being covered in snow, and I don't think it was safe to travel all the way back… sorry for intruding." Karis bowed her head in apology.

"It's okay. Just take your stuff up to Matthew's room – I'm sure he's more than willing to let you stay in there," Isaac drawled, glancing over at the teenagers.

Karis furiously blushed, and Matthew simply glared at his father, a slight tinge of crimson painting his cheeks.

"I don't think you should tease them anymore Isaac. I mean, Karis is a respectable young lady, I'm sure she already has a nice boyfriend," Jenna rebuked at her husband.

"Actually aunty, I don't have one…" Karis chimed in softly.

Jenna stared at Karis, then giggled, and nudged Isaac. "Looks like Matthew still has a good chance honey!"

Isaac's lips curled up in response.

Matthew responded by pushing the deeply embarrassed Karis upstairs, trying to get them away from the demons he calls his parents.

###

Matthew bowed his head as an apology for his parents, helping Karis getting settled into the room.

"It's okay Matthew. Your parents... just like to tease us, that's all." Karis tried coming up with a reassuring grin, but it still didn't look right to Matthew.

Matthew turned around, and sat down on his bed, reading one of his textbooks. He looked into Karis's eyes, and silently told her to get on with her assignment.

Karis sighed, and sat down next to Matthew on his bed.

"I want you to be honest with me Matthew." Karis tugged at Matthew's shirt, and Matthew eyes, filled with… fear? The Matthew she's known for nearly seventeen years, eyes filled with FEAR?

"Please Matthew. What do you think of me?"

Matthew looked away, either unable or unwilling to answer.

Karis kept tugging at his shirt, afraid that she's pushed the question slightly too far, when all of a sudden lips came crashing down on hers.

She instinctively kissed back, knowing the answer all the time, knowing HIS answer, and understanding why it took so long for them to go back and forth before they could finally cross this line.

They broke away, clear eyes looking at each other.

Matthew motioned that she should get back to her assignment.

Karis went to it. After all, there was plenty of time for everything else after the assignment was complete.

### End Drabble 6

[1] At least they're not doing something related with anatomy. That would just be plain AWKWARD.

A/N: I'm so horribly cheesy, forgive me.

I wish I could have pulled this one out longer, but I hate writing for too long, I just like writing for short periods of time (e.g. one hour). I'll dedicate more time to writing when I have more time and imagination.

Hope you enjoyed this AU and modern piece of fiction.

And yes, Isaac and Jenna will forever be the teasing parents in my eyes.

Enough rambling. Please read (which I'm assuming you've done) and review! Every review makes me slightly more happier :)


	6. Numbers

1. Broken

But they never forget, even though the world was breaking, crashing, tearing down, crumbing, falling around them, they would not never release their grip from one another.

2. Suddenly

"You know Matthew," Karis suddenly said as they were walking to Patcher's to pick up some supplies. "I just realised something."

Matthew turned his head towards Karis, his eyes signalling for her to continue.

"You're beautiful."

The instant blush on Matthew's cheeks wouldn't leave until half an hour later.

3. Shadows

At the end of the journey, Karis would wake up crying in the middle of the night, a disturbing dream interfering with much-needed sleeping. Needing to calm down, she walks into the kitchen, surprised to see Matthew there, already holding a cup of milk out for her. "I figured we both had to talk to someone," he confessed.

4. Miracles

The fact that they were both still standing there, safe and sound, free of any harm should have been attributed to a minor miracle.

5. Temperature

Lips met, hands were roaming everywhere, and before they knew it they were breathless, looking in each other's eyes and heavily blushing. "Whenever our lips meet, I feel like I need to take my clothes off because it's just simply too hot," Karis panted into Matthew's ear.

6. Questions

These feelings they had were confusing and had no rational answers.

7. Forever

These promises made to one another and the three words they whispered to one another would last a lifetime.

8. Together

While they were independent, they were strong, but when it was the two of them, they were invincible.

9. Arguments (or lack thereof)

It was lucky that Karis was wise and understanding, and that Matthew was intelligent and knew when something was wrong. Because if they ever got into a serious fight, the physical world would never be the same again.

10. Humour

Matthew had a wacky, wry sense of humour that Karis secretly enjoyed.

11. Lovestruck

He was always so corny and cheesy, she thought. But she wouldn't have it any other way.

12. Addiction

Matthew didn't get hooked on anything during his seventeen years, but every time his lips brushed hers, he couldn't help but want more.

13. Listening

Karis had a secret but great singing voice, and listening to Karis singing love songs to him was an experience not-to-forget.

14. Parents

Even though Karis and Matthew were "childhood friends", then "best friends", then "dating", their parents would never stop teasing them about how cute they looked together, how they blushed whenever this fact was mentioned, how their personalities matched each others, how they're expecting the grandchildren already...

15. Finale

Because at the end of it, Karis and Matthew are inseparable, bound together for life.

A/N: Sorry for the short update length, I know I'm going to leave a massive information dump at the end here about what's going on.

The good news is that I'm going to be updating more frequently. I've got myself an iPad, and should be getting a wireless keyboard for that soon - this will allow me to type fanfictions on the move.

Why I haven't been updating... sorry, gaming has seriously been more tempting for me to spend my time :( I apologise to anyone who might have been waiting for my fanfictions, and I will update more! (And hopefully, longer in length).

Even though I have much more to blab on about, I'll just leave this note here: does anyone else (who has played/read Resident Evil) think that Karis and Claire Redfield are similar? (And slightly to that extent, Matthew and Leon S. Kennedy.)

Anyway, thanks for reading, R & R please!


	7. Downtime

"Okay Matthew, what's this all about? If it's complaining about the cost of replacing all the equipment, I don't want to hear it!" Karis folded her arms, and stared with a blank look (or she tried to, as she knew that it was her fault that the electronics her damaged).

"It's not that... you knew that it was covered by my insurance against Jupiter Adepts." Matthew laughed.

Karis was still undecided on whether to applaud him on the fact that he knew she would destroy his things some day, or to destroy him... because he knew that fact and got insurance on it anyway.

"So what did you call me over for this time?" Karis enquired, leaning over Matthew's back and draping her arms over him, sticking her head over his shoulder.

Matthew responded by turning around and gently placing a kiss on her cheek, and Karis drew herself closer to Matthew.

"Well, I recently got a game for the Xbox 360 that I purchased due to the... incident, and I've brought Gears of War 3 for both of us to play." On cue, Matthew pulled out the game cover and waved it in front of Karis's face.

Karis (attempted) to glare at Matthew again. "Matthew, if I have to verse you in another one of these games... I swear, not only will I fry the equipment if I lose, but I might fry YOU."

Matthew only smiled. "It's ok, we'll just be playing the campaign co-operatively this time. We'll fight side-by-side, like we always do."

Karis returned that smile. "Indeed, like we always do. Alright Pineapple Head, get the game loaded up, we're going to play!"

###

"Geez Matthew, if I didn't know better, I swear that you're trying to kill me by testosterone poisoning," Karis wryly stated as she gunned down another Lambent on the screen.

"Well, let's face it - I'm pretty sure between either a very macho game that features gruesome massacres of aliens, or say Barbie Dolls..." Matthew began, before being nailed in the arm by Karis. Wincing at the pain, Matthew nevertheless soldiered on.

###

"Hmm, surprisingly it's not a horribly bad game afterall," Karis mused as they reached the finale cutscreen for Gears of War 3.

"Well, it did take us... around twelve hours straight. My goodness, I'm now starting to get slightly hungry!" Matthew stood up, stretched his muscles around, then decided to sit back down and cuddle next to Karis.

"Aww Matthew, don't tell me that you're hungry for me..." she purred slightly.

Matthew laughed slightly, his face positively beaming as he gave Karis a kiss on the cheek. "You're like dessert - even after the main course, there's always room for you," he whispered.

Karis gave him a tiny slap on the hand. "My goodness, Matthew, what have I done to you? You're starting to use these terribly bad but effective puns!"

He shrugged. "I never had opportunities to use any, so..."

Karis gently tugged at Matthew's arm to let him know that she wanted to get up, and Matthew relunctantly let her go. "Alright, Mr. Love Master. Let's go out for a walk, then some dinner shall we?"

Matthew jumped up, gently ruffling Karis's hair as he walked beside her to the entrance of the apartment. "Sure. Your choice of food per usual - I know you love your food."

Karis grinned back. "Hahaha, I do love my fine food, but I'll never love my food as much as I love you."

It was Matthew's turn to blush as he pushed Karis out of the apartment before she could get another word in, following her out into the night as he closed and locked the door behind him.

# End

A/N: So, another small update, I don't think this one is too big. Some more random chilling out, a bit of ngawwable moments, and then the romantic date, which may/may not be covered later on in the future :)

Speaking of covers, finally got myself a new title cover (woo!) thanks to my friend at uni, who is also on Deviantart (clue link here) - . She hasn't actually played Golden Sun, and she spent soooooo much time on the drawing, which you'll find a much larger version of on her site. So go over and appreciate her drawings as well, she's amazing :) The image URL itself -  art/Watching-the-moon-314626851

Alright, I'm off as per usual, Uni starting again... not to mention love issues (NGAW KARATH IS IN LOVE THAT'S SO SWEET is what pretty much everyone in the know says to me) so hopefully I'll be able to get some more stories up for everyone :)

And again, thank you for your continual support! The other day I had one of my uni friends sitting next to me, reading my stories. It was intensely embarrassing, but I felt like I could stand straight and at least be proud of what I've written!


	8. Break

It's the moments that are unexpected that last a lifetime in memories.

Not just the happy ones either. Karis can clearly remember each shouting match they had, the grievances they held against each other, and the moments of blanking and silence - until one of them decided that their petty fights meant nothing, and decided to say "I'm sorry".

But these negative memories would never overshadow those happy moments, images of them holding hands, kissing, going on a date, talking until the sun came over the mountains - unless those happy moments became fleeting memories, something that you had, but now unattainable, crushing, destroying your life.

Which is why Karis and Matthew were in their own rooms, crying into their pillow silently, not allowing anyone else to peer into the drama in their world.

Why did they break up? Why is it over? These questions kept running through Karis and Matthew's heads, falling back to that argument they had, the argument which ended with both of them yelling at each other "It's OVER!"

And as the week dragged on, their friends noticed their despair but felt helpless. Matthew would be missing for hours at a time, only returning back home late at night. Rumours started circulating that he was well-known at the bar, but he never returned with any evidence that he was poisoning his liver.

Karis would simply be holed up in her room, refusing to leave, even when Ivan begged her to come out to eat. He knew she was weeping inside, and he was torn inside, but he could never blame Matthew for causing this heartbreak.

But at that end of the week, Matthew came back slightly earlier, with a slight difference. In his hands were blood irises, and this time he headed directly to Karis's house.

And when Karis opened the door, Matthew was there, flowers in his hand, an apologetic face, and said, "It's not over unless we let it break us."

###

A/N: I should have updated earlier, and this one is open to interpretation. I should definitely have a happier one for the next chapter, the prompt is already there but I want to spend more time on it because it should be much better than this one :)


	9. Shotgun Blast

One – Surprise

Karis cautiously walked into the darkened room.

"Matthew, if this is some kind of joke, I swear…"

A match flared up, lighting one candle, igniting another, and soon enough the room was illuminated.

Karis was amused. "What's this about, Matthew? Never would have thought you have turned into a lovesick puppy," she teased.

Matthew blushed, but smiled at her. "It's because you make me a lovesick puppy," he murmured back, not looking her in the eyes, still blushing furiously.

This time, it was also her turn to flush bright red, and avoid eye contact.

###

Two – Sick

Karis coughed into her arm, sniffling miserably as the reflex finally stopped, leaving her with bruised ribs, sore muscles, and a terrible, terrible feeling inside.

"Here." Her red eyes gravitated towards the blond-haired boy who walked in with a bowl of soup in his hands.

"Really, Matthew? The chance to leave a lasting impression on a girl… and you go with the "let's cook chicken soup for the damsel-in-respiratory-distress" cliché?" Karis glared at Matthew, who sarcastically rolled his eyes.

"Just drink the soup, Karis. And I'll bring you a glass of water." Matthew left the bowl on the bedside table and left.

Cautiously trying the soup (she had never seen Matthew cook before), she was surprised to find that it tasted quite nice.

When Matthew re-entered the room carrying a glass of warm water, he found Karis giving him puppy-eyes, holding the empty bowl towards Matthew.

"More?" She begged.

###

Three – Discoveries

Matthew was a smart kid. To say he wasn't because he didn't say much would severely overlook the youngster's ability to analyse a situation carefully before making a decision.

So when he accidentally overheard Karis and Sveta having a girl talk about boys, he found out his green-haired best friend had a crush on someone.

So Matthew hung onto that nugget of information, and thought about everything. He just wanted Karis to be happy. His own love of Karis was one-sided; he "knew" and accepted that.

So when Matthew finally discovered that Karis's crush was one particular blonde-haired boy, for the first time in his life was he truly struck dumb, without a single thought or word to say.

###

Four – Moonlight

"Honestly, it's impossible to see the stars in the city. Out here… it takes my breath away." Karis was lying on her back, resting against the cool grass as she stared into the distance above.

Matthew draped a sleeping bag over her. "It's beautiful. We forget to look up."

Karis gave Matthew a strange look as he lied down next to her. "When did you get so deep?"

Matthew shrugged his shoulders, a difficult task considering he was lying down. He started dragging some of the sleeping bag over his body. "I always was deep. Guess you never saw it."

Karis playfully tousled Matthew's hair. "Hehe, I always did see it. That's why I love you."

Matthew smiled. "I love you too."

They cuddled closer together, clasping hands together, savouring this night between them.

###

Five – Performance

"Man, I've waited all night! It's finally Matthew's performance!" Karis cheered.

Sveta gave her a mysterious smile. "It's definitely going to be a performance that's going to rock your world.

Karis looked back at her. "What are you talking about?"

Sveta grinned. "You'll find out."

Matthew stepped onto the stage. "Umm… this is dedicated to a very special girl to me." Everyone cheered as he prepared to perform.

Karis stared at Matthew. What did he mean?

And then he started singing. _Such a sweet voice_, she thought, _singing a… love song? Eh?_

And then she realised he was looking directly at her.

And when the interlude in the song came, Matthew ran off the stage, towards Karis, and bowed down on one leg. And he said, "Karis, I love you. Will you go out with me."

As everyone cheered and clapped, Karis could barely form "yes, yes I will" while hugging him.

###

A/N: Get your diabetes here! First in a while, enjoy it while it lasts.


End file.
